


Solitaire

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Red String of Fate, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric, im not actually shipping the poor boy and his gross sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: didnt have the strength to finish it so i guess its just an edgy oneshot
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo & Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Solitaire

**Author's Note:**

> i thought about this concept while on a road trip, and wanted to play with what korekiyo and his sister's role would be if they were in the red string of fate soulmate au.

Korekiyo was used to sleepless nights. 

  
  


He watched the twisted tendrils of that night’s shadows on the ceiling, fingers locked together and resting on his chest. His eyes played tricks on him in the dark. He counted how many warped faces he could daydream onto the ceiling, how many times their hands curled towards him and dissipated before they caressed or scratched his face. He felt a deep dread drip from his cranium, roll down his spinal cord, and slowly accumulate in the pit of his stomach. 

  
  


It had been a week since his family moved into the city, and his first semester in an entirely new highschool. Korekiyo had never felt as alone as he felt right now. He had no one: no peers of previous school years, no friends to talk to in person or online, no family members he could tell anything to. He was a solitaire diamond in a broken necklace. 

  
  


At times like this, when he was alone, he would think about Her. She was always with him before. She never let him feel this alone. 

  
  


“Your soulmate will never find you,” She said. When she told him the truth, his heart shattered into pieces. She had curled him in her lap and cradled him, rubbing his back and comforting him as he sobbed. She patted his face, making him look up to her. “No need to cry anymore, Korekiyo,” She said. “I know how to save you. I can be your soulmate, and I’ll never abandon you like your old one did. Isn’t that going to be fun?”

  
  


And it was. She helped him snip his red string, and tied his severed one to her broken one. Together forever. 

  
  


Till death do they part. And it did part them.

  
  


He felt a familiar prickle behind his eyes. He held his eyes open, and forced himself to continue staring. He tried not to think about it - the severed, limp string that was tied to his pinkie. He rubbed his wet eyes until he saw pretty, morphing patterns under his eyelids, and tried not to think about how his soulmate was gone forever. 

  
  


_Sweet korekiyo, I am right here. I told you I would never leave you. Now why on earth would I lie?_

  
  


Korekiyo jolted from his bed, sitting up and staring at the darkness in shock. His breath was caught in his throat, almost horrified at the voice he heard. It was silly, though - he would never be horrified by the person the voice came from. 

  
  


Right?

That’s right… He gripped his own shoulders tight. She would never leave him. She was here, right now. He hugged himself and shook. Why was he even shaking? He should be so happy.

  
  


_Korekiyo, you mustn’t cry anymore. You mustn’t waver anymore. Come, let’s fix this problem._

  
  


Korekiyo felt panic begin to settle in from the voice. The dread that had pooled in his stomach began to bubble, and he stood quickly. He wiped his face unceremoniously of his tears and ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. 

  
  


He toppled into the bathroom, slammed the door shut, and gripped the counter like a lifeline. He couldn’t seem to remember when he had turned on the bathroom light. He stared at himself in the mirror, watching the tears fall from his eyes. 

  
  


He took long, shuddering breaths to calm himself. When he let go of the counter and looked at his hands, he watched his thin limbs tremble before him. There, on his right hand, he saw it. The string, tied in a pretty little bow. Korekiyo began to hyperventilate. 

  
  


_I’ll be your soulmate forever. I’ll accompany you no matter what. You’ll never have to be alone again, sweet Korekiyo._

  
  


Korekiyo watched as his left hand felt at his string. It slowly started to reel the string in, twirling it around the right hand’s pinkie as it did so. 

  
  


It found the end.

  
  


He froze, breath catching in his throat and tears dripping onto his bare wrists. He felt time slow around them, feeling the space slowly begin to warp. Things looked strange and unfamiliar around him, though he couldn’t look away from the small red string.

  
  


He forced himself to continue. The string looped around his left pinkie, and after a lot of fumbling, he managed to get it tied in a small knot. 

  
  


He lifted his shaking, tear-marked hands to the light. The red string began on his right hand, tied in a neat little bow. It fell from his right pinkie, dipping down in a parabola, and lifted back up to his left hand. It was tied in a messy, rushed knot on his left pinkie. He watched the red glisten off of the light. It was a beauty reserved for him - something precious that only he could see. 

  
  


_See? Now we’ll be together forever, Korekiyo. You can stop crying, now._

  
  


Korekiyo was still trembling. After staring at his scarred hands for what felt like hours, a delirious smile began to twitch onto his face. The hands moved. They slowly inched their way to his face, crossing so that each hand could cup the opposite cheek comfortingly. Korekiyo gingerly wiped his own tears from his eyes with his thumbs, feeling a sick and twisted euphoria wave over him. He watched his smiling reflection in the mirror.

  
  


_Stop crying, Korekiyo._

  
  


He closed his eyes, continuing to wipe his tears and using his own hands to comfort himself. His legs wobbled.

  
  


_You aren’t listening to me. You must apologize, Korekiyo. You’re hurting your soulmate._

  
  


Korekiyo let his legs give out from under him. He held his face tight with his hands, smiling through tears. He tried to ignore the voice that yelled and cursed him.

  
  


_You’ve hurt me very much, Korekiyo. I’ve just returned to you, just like you wanted, and you’re already disrespecting me? You’re an awful soulmate, Korekiyo. You’re awful. You’re awful._

  
  


_I will make you apologize._

**Author's Note:**

> maybe someday i'll remake this


End file.
